


Cose che si fanno per un'amica

by CaranilNymeria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lemon, PWP, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaranilNymeria/pseuds/CaranilNymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html">P0rn fest VI</a> su <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com">fanfic_italia</a>, per il prompt "Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Daphne consola Pansy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cose che si fanno per un'amica

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  **Titolo:** Le cose che si fanno per un’amica
> 
> ** Fandom:  ** Harry Potter
> 
> ** Pairing:  ** Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson
> 
> **Rating:** Rosso
> 
>  **Prompt:** Daphne consola Pansy
> 
>  **Warning:** PWP, sesso descrittivo, Femslash
> 
>  **Note:** Buttata giù in pochissimo tempo, è la PWP più plotless che io abbia mai scritto ( _finora_ ), e temo che in più punti possa sfiorare il trash. Sto facendo progressi, temo.
> 
>  **Contaparole:** 2000 (Word)

La Sala Comune era, come al solito, buia, fredda e silenziosa. Daphne si strinse nel suo maglione, entrando, colpita improvvisamente da un brivido, e si diresse con passi sicuri, nonostante la scarsa visibilità, verso la porta del dormitorio femminile. Per fortuna era deserto, probabilmente perché tutte le sue occupanti erano con le loro rispettive fiamme. 

Si diresse verso il suo letto a baldacchino, e, con un elegante svolazzo di bacchetta, fece sì che il carico che teneva sollevato in aria si appoggiasse sul tavolino che si trovava tra il suo letto e quello di Pansy: si trattava di vari tipi di cibarie di cui era appena andata a rifornirsi in cucina. Aveva compiuto la sua buona azione quotidiana, onorando gli elfi domestici della sua presenza e consentendo loro di servirla. Adorava la sensazione che derivava da questo tipo di azioni così _generose_ e _altruiste_ …

Si accasciò sul letto, invero con molta poca eleganza, ma lì non c’era nessun possibile testimone di questa sua mancanza di grazia; del resto era stanchissima, aveva trascorso una giornata tra serre di Erbologia e aula di Pozioni, quindi le si poteva perdonare un contegno leggermente meno algido del solito. Il settimo anno, nonostante si fosse solo all’inizio, era durissimo, e perfino il professor Slughorn, sempre stato abbastanza permissivo con lei (una sua cugina era una famosissima Erbologa, e continuava a mandargli mazzi di Camelie Canterine ogni Natale), adesso iniziava a pretendere un duro lavoro in preparazione dei M.A.G.O.

Sospirando, incrociò le gambe snelle e si versò un generoso bicchiere di succo di zucca corretto. Lo sorseggiò per qualche minuto, riflettendo su come impostare una lettera che avrebbe scritto a sua madre, per convincerla dell’assoluto e improrogabile bisogno che aveva di un nuovo foulard verde smeraldo. Sarebbe stato certamente meglio addurre come motivazione la scucitura del monogramma da quello che aveva. Per avvalorare questa affermazione sarebbe stato opportuno scucirlo lei stessa, rifletteva.

Ma di certo avrebbe pensato meglio sotto la doccia, decise, oltre al fatto che ciò l'avrebbe liberata dall'orribile sensazione di essere stata troppo vicina allo sterco di drago. Che la professoressa Sprout fosse dannata.

***

Uscì dal bagno, e, sicura del fatto che non avrebbe incontrato nessuno (era quasi ora di cena, ed era ottobre, per cui il clima era ancora abbastanza clemente: si trovavano tutti in biblioteca o nel parco a studiare) si diresse rapida verso la sua stanza, stringendosi addosso il morbido asciugamano di spugna.

Si asciugò rapidamente e si infilò la camicia da notte, poi si stese di nuovo sul letto, e stava cercando di convincersi che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto prendere la bacchetta e sistemare decentemente i capelli, quando un rumore di passi inaspettato la scosse.

Pansy era stata finora, Daphne lo sapeva, in camera con Draco, e, a quanto pareva dalla testa bassa e le spalle tremanti, non doveva proprio tornare da un convegno amoroso. La Parkinson le piaceva, erano molto simili caratterialmente, e non c’era mai stato nessun tipo di rivalità tra loro, bensì un rapporto cameratesco, fondato sulla stima e sul rispetto, che assomigliava abbastanza all’amicizia. Non avevano avuto mai tensioni tipiche delle adolescenti, per esempio riguardo ai ragazzi, poiché Daphne aveva sempre messo in chiaro di non avere alcun interesse in quel senso. Le due avevano la stessa idea di fondo riguardo al genere maschile, ovvero che radunasse esseri umani con facoltà intellettive di poco superiori a quelle delle scimmie, ma avevano due modi diversi di rapportarsi con loro: mentre la Greengrass fondamentalmente tendeva ad ignorarli (era aiutata in questo anche dalle sue inclinazioni sessuali), Pansy li utilizzava come giocattoli per il proprio piacere, strategia che aveva funzionato con ragazzi di altre Case o temperamento fragile e malleabile, ma non aveva retto quando la giovane si era scontrata con Draco Malfoy, che l’aveva lentamente resa del tutto dipendente dalle sue carezze e dai suoi baci.

La ragazza dai capelli color mogano, neanche resasi conto della presenza dell’amica, celata dalle tende del suo baldacchino, crollò in lacrime sul proprio letto.

La Greengrass si alzò e le si avvicinò, fino a portarsi davanti a lei. Non poteva permetterle di stare così male, doveva far qualcosa per lei.

«Pansy?» domandò cautamente Daphne, a bassa voce. 

Questa non rispose, ma i singhiozzi cessarono.

«Pansy, cosa è successo? Cosa ha fatto, quel lurido figlio di...» ripeté, con voce stavolta piuttosto minacciosa.

«No, Daph, ti prego non è colpa sua, non fare così..» cominciò a difenderlo con voce lamentosa.

«Sicuramente non è colpa mia, e dubito anche che sia tua, a meno che tu non sia masochista, e so che non lo sei.» Daphne ribatté, adirata. Come si permetteva, quel bambino viziato, tronfio figlio di papà senza neanche tutti questi meriti, di fare una cosa del genere a Pansy? «Su, tesoro, vieni qui» la sollecitò, cambiando totalmente tono. Le porse una mano e la fece alzare a sedere, e poi si sedette dietro di lei, appoggiandola a sè. Iniziò a cullarla dolcemente, mentre con una mano le accarezzava i capelli e mormorava: «Qualunque cosa ti abbia fatto, basta che tu mi dica una sola parola e io vado lì e lo dissanguo.»

Pansy rise tremula, mentre rispondeva, bisbigliando, che non ce n’era bisogno, e che stavolta, davvero, lei l’avrebbe scacciato via dal suo cuore. Il tremito delle sue membra si stava lentamente acquietando, e il suo respiro acquisiva un ritmo più regolare e lento.

«C’è qualcosa, qualunque cosa, che posso fare per te?» chiese Daphne, con le labbra a un millimetro di distanza dal lobo dell’orecchio di Pansy. Era così perfettamente disegnato che moriva dalla voglia di morderlo, ma non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di provarci con la sua amica.

«Fammi stare meglio» mormorò atona questa, voltandosi verso di lei e baciandola.

Daphne, seppur sbigottita per l’azione della sua amica, che non solo non aveva mai mostrato alcun interesse nei suoi confronti ma aveva anche più di una volta affermato di essere assolutamente eterosessuale, riuscì a non immobilizzarsi per la sorpresa e a rispondere al bacio. Le loro labbra si sfiorarono timide, Pansy sembrò quasi chiederle il permesso, mettendo una mano sulla sua, prima di introdurre la lingua nella bocca dell’altra, e Daphne sorrise per l’incredibile delicatezza del bacio.

Con un movimento fluido, si sfilò da dietro di lei e si sedette a cavalcioni delle sue gambe, posizione che le permetteva un migliore accesso alla sua gola. Accarezzò accuratamente con la lingua il suo palato, e saggiò la morbidezza di quelle labbra così morbide e dolci, con un lieve sapore di ciliegia, probabilmente ciò che restava del lucidalabbra che aveva messo la mattina. La sentì sospirare piano nella sua bocca, e il debole soffio d'aria che le raggiunse le tonsille le causò un ansito leggero e una piccola esplosione di calore all’inguine.

Le loro bocche si mossero in sincrono per lunghi e lenti minuti, in cui l'unica cosa che importava era sentire quanto calda e liscia fosse la lingua che combatteva con la propria.

La mano sinistra di Pansy era saldamente premuta sotto quella dell'amica, le cui dita le accarezzavano il palmo con movimenti lenti e insinuanti, mentre la destra era sul fianco di Daphne, immobile e leggermente tremante per l'insicurezza.

La bionda interruppe il bacio per prendere aria, e con occhi interrogativi spinse Pansy, che rispose con un sorriso malizioso, fino a farla stendere sul letto, poi si chinò di nuovo su di lei, ma questa volta non le baciò le labbra. Disegnò linee immaginarie lungo la sua mandibola con morsi leggeri, alternati a baci e leccate, poi scese sul suo collo, sul quale si soffermò a lungo, ricompensata da numerosi ansiti di Pansy. Questa afferrò la camicia da notte di Daphne e la strinse convulsamente, tirandola involontariamente verso l'alto, e scoprendo le cosce ben tornite dell'amante.

«Daph...» sussurrò la mora, ricevendo in risposta un morso più deciso, che le fece emettere un gemito decisamente più rumoroso.

«Trattieniti, Pansy!» la rimproverò scherzando l'amante, «o Millicent potrebbe sentirci e decidere di unirsi, e io _non voglio_ che succeda.»

Immediatamente la sua amica si zittì, forse per il ribrezzo causatole da quell'immagine, e Daphne ne approfittò per scendere ancora più in basso e sollevarle il maglione. Aprì la camicetta un bottone per volta, partendo dall'ultimo, assaporando ogni centimetro di pelle del ventre e del seno che riuscisse a raggiungere, capendo dagli ansiti di Pansy dove era opportuno fermarsi di più e dove di meno, dove mordere, dove leccare, dove succhiare e dove baciare. Le mani della sua amica le strinsero i capelli, causandole un leggero dolore che però non diminuì la sua eccitazione, anzi. Pansy inarcò la schiena, implorandola con lo sguardo di spogliarla del tutto degli indumenti superiori e di cessare quella tortura, ma Daphne la ignorò, dedicandosi a tormentarle i capezzoli, fino a quando sembrò, dai gemiti di Pansy, che stesse per scoppiare in lacrime di frustrazione per il sollievo che le veniva negato.

Daphne allora le concesse ciò che desiderava, sfilandole lentamente le scarpe nere, i collant grigi e la gonna a pieghe della divisa, accarezzando con la lingua tutta la pelle che sfiorava con le dita leggere. La fece sedere con la schiena appoggiata al muro e la osservò compiaciuta: gote rosse, respiro affannato e capelli completamente spettinati, labbra gonfie per i morsi che si era inflitta nel cercare di trattenere i gemiti... Era bellissima, pensò Daphne, chinandosi su di lei e baciandole l'interno delle cosce. 

Pansy emise un verso implorante, e la bionda si decise a darle ciò che bramava, posando le labbra sul suo centro. Sorrise all’udire l’immediato intensificarsi di ansiti e gemiti, che come scariche elettriche si ripercorsero nel suo corpo in una morsa allo stomaco e in un notevole peggioramento della sua condizione. Quando i muscoli della sua amante si contrassero, Daphne si sollevò e si stese su di lei, baciandola e soffocando le proteste di lei per l’interruzione inopportuna.

«Brutta egoista che non sei altro,» l’apostrofò ridacchiando, mentre con la mano andava a toccarla lì dove fino a poco prima c’era la sua bocca. Pansy prese coraggio e sfiorò leggera la schiena della sua amica, che alle sue carezze si inarcò per facilitarle il tocco, e poi le afferrò e massaggiò i seni, mentre continuava a baciarla sentendo il suo stesso sapore nella bocca dell’altra.

Daphne gemette lievemente quando Pansy portò la mano sul suo clitoride ad imitare i suoi movimenti, e le due iniziarono a muoversi in sincrono, accelerando e poi rallentando per procrastinare il più possibile l’orgasmo, ma in breve raggiunsero uno stato di tale eccitazione che non fu possibile rimandare più a lungo.

«Vieni con me, Pansy… Vieni per me» sussurrò Daphne sulle labbra di lei, aumentando la velocità delle sue carezze, e all’istante il corpo della sua amante fu percorso da intensi brividi e si accasciò con un gemito tale che fece raggiungere il piacere anche a lei stessa.

Si stese accanto alla Parkinson, e guardandola negli occhi le prese la mano e se la portò alla bocca, succhiandole le dita con sguardo provocante, e l’altra gemette piano. La fissò riprendersi dall’orgasmo che l’aveva travolta, chiedendosi quale fosse il motivo che l’aveva spinta a rivolgersi a lei per _quel tipo_ di conforto, ma poi si disse che, probabilmente, un motivo preciso non c’era nemmeno. Non che la Greengrass intendesse lamentarsi di ciò che era successo, anzi, era assolutamente grata alla serie di circostanze fortuite che avevano portato a ciò che era appena successo.

«A che pensi, Daph?»

«Che sei splendida con i capelli spettinati,» la canzonò questa, conscia del tempo e della fatica che la Parkinson impiegava ogni giorno per farli apparire perfetti. Fortunatamente lei non ne aveva bisogno…

Pansy si mosse sotto di lei, e Daphne pensò che volesse rivestirsi, perciò si scostò per facilitarle il compito, ma fu fermata con uno sguardo che avrebbe raggelato anche il fu Signore Oscuro: «Dove pensi di andare?»

«Da nessuna parte, volevo solo…»

«Tu resti qua e guai a te se ti muovi di un solo millimetro.»

Daphne non osò controbattere; del resto, il letto era grande a sufficienza per due.


End file.
